


The Jealousy of His King

by DatPersonaUser



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 stuff, Except for Bedivere and Gaheris 'cause they're like old and stuff, M/M, The knights are childish demons, pining!Harry, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times in 14 days before Valentine, the agents made Harry jealous<br/>+<br/>1 day of Valentine and the confession as to why the agent took Eggsy for themselves.</p><p>Just my way of starting Valentine really. <3</p><p>[[COMPLETED]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Do you want to--"

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Lancelot

         “And that will be all, Galahad; thank you for your report you may now return to your activities.” Merlin turned off the screen and put away his tablet. Harry and Eggsy took off their glasses and the latter sighed in relieve while the former put away the papers.

         “Good job, Galahad.” Harry smiled and Eggsy gave his two boss a salute and a wink before going outside.

         Merlin rolled his eyes, “not going to ask him now?”

         Harry leaned back on his chair, “why must I hurry?” Merlin put down his tablet with an un-amused expression, “because he doesn’t seem that tired and would make a plan with anybody who asked him out first?” Harry rolled his eyes though lifted himself from the chair, “seriously, Merlin? I am very sure that he will book himself essentially for me today.”

         As the so-called-Arthur walked out from his office, Marlin cracks his knuckles and pick up his tablet, “bastard. He’s not JUST your queen, you know.”

-x-x-x-x-

         Eggsy was walking down the hallway with his phone in hand when Harry called out from behind him, “Eggsy!”

         The knight looked back and smiled at his boss and lover, “’Ey, guv! Sumthin’ ye need?” Harry walked close and smiles, “I was wondering if you’ll be home early tonight so we could watch some Bond movies again? We haven’t finished the last one.”

         Eggsy clicked a button on his phone and his face turns apologetic, “Oh… I would love ta, really. But…”

         Oh no.

         “But?” the older man asked.

         “Sorry, but yer a tad late, I just said yes te Roxy asking me to watch ‘The Revenant’. Di Caprio played and I thought I should—ye know. Go and see?” the young man shrugs and dropped his eyes in an apologetic manner.

         There’s a reason as to why Harry is Kingsman’s best agent and Arthur. He can mask his emotion as easy as flipping the back of his hand. Sometimes Eggsy can read through it but this time he’s too tired to analyze too deep.

         “It’s fine, Eggsy. I know you’re happy to be home and I wish you a really good time. Don’t forget to go rest, are we clear?” Harry offer the boy his most dazzling smile with an extra sparkle on the background.

         Eggsy smiled and go forward to kiss his lover on the cheek before walking off, “Thanks, babe. I’ll be sure to pay it off to ye someday later! Maybe even tomorrow if ye want! Don’t work too hard!”

         Harry put his hands on his heart and smiled in defeat ‘at least I got a kiss—of sorts’ he said quietly.

         That night, Harry watched Spectre, drank Brandy and slept alone.

XxxxX

         It would be untrue if Harry said that he doesn’t wait for his young lover to be home around midnight that he stayed up until late. In fact, it was so true until he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep until he’s late to work—it’s not like he’s never late anyway—and as always, was scolded by Merlin.

         Eggsy had arrived pretty late that day along with Roxy because apparently even adults do ‘sleepovers’ and they’ve been too absorbed in the movie just like kids. Even when Gawain found their enthusiasm cute and as he quote “very lively” for Harry it was just young people being young.

         He had been trying to ask Eggsy out for lunch but he’s always surrounded by the other Kingsman agents and he didn’t want to look like he’s too dominant about his lover.

         Ah, Eggsy is alone finally, probably taking JB for a walk, or something.

         “Eggsy!”

         Eggsy looked back and smiled at Harry before reaching in for a hug. Harry laughed slightly, “how was your night, my boy?” Eggsy looked up and grinned, “Super! The Revenant was so bloody, Har! It was so cool. Especially when he was attacked by the—” Harry closed his young lover’s mouth, “alright alright. Easy there, darling. Wouldn’t want to give spoilers to our audience who was actually interested to the movie.”

         Eggsy grins when Harry let go of him, “So, I was wondering if you’re free for lunch?” Harry asked and Eggsy looked at his watch, “lunch?”

         “Yes.”

         “OH SHITE!” Eggsy jumped out from Harry’s hug.

“E-Eggsy?”

         Eggsy whistled and JB came running from across the yard. Eggsy gather his jacket and give Harry a quick peck on the lips, “sorry, Har! I promised Merlin to help ‘im updating the security passage for the shop! Next time, I promise!!!”

         And with that he’s gone. Harry ran his hand on his face.

         And Harry ate alone that day in his office.


	2. Kingsman: Baby Day care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gawain, Bors, and Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 days before Valentine

         “Alright, princess. Remember the magic words?”

         “Yeah! ‘Please!’ and ‘Thank you!’”

         Happy voices could be heard from one of the room in the Kingsman HQ. Harry was just finishing his de-briefing with Eggsy and Roxy and now was heading to the break room for a cup of coffee.

         Eggsy was out from the HQ as he is helping Merlin—again—with security passage. Since the last one—according to Eggsy—was too easy to be destroyed. Of course according to Harry it was pretty rude of Merlin to steal away his lover twice a week already.

         He peeked his head to the pantry and saw Gawain holding a familiar looking little girl. He placed the girl down and let her eat something that looked like a cookie. The girl awfully remind him of Eggsy’s sister, but he might be wrong because Daisy was not supposed to be here, today.

         Especially since Eggsy is busy and doesn’t have the time to contact him beforehand.

         Harry decided to step in when Gawain decided to get out of there.

         On his way out, Harry heard Gawain whispered to the little girl, “Let’s see if Uncle Jack had some candy or chocolate for you, alright, Princess Daisy?” which was replied with a very excited squeal.

         DAISY??????

-x-x-x-

         Without him realizing, he had been following Gawain all day and to his notice, the little girl change hands frequently. From Gawain, to Bors, to even Percival who dote her with stories and random things he liked to take as a souvenir from his journey.

         The little Princess surely adore all the men that had been accompanying her all day even though it is quite clear that her favorite of them all is Bors with his candy and chocolates.

         It was to his surprise that the quiet senior agent that never cared about anything rather than work  and sweets to be so open to the little girl. But then again, he had always preoccupied with himself and never had the time to get to know other agents.

         Even Percival who rarely smile, smiled at the little girl as she asks various things that piqued her interest. 

         It doesn’t help that whenever he wanted to ask the men why is Daisy here and why did Eggsy not tell him about her, he’s always interrupted by other agent.

_1 st try…_

“Gawain—”

         “Arthur!”

         Harry looked back and found Tristan, walking on a brisk pace to him with an annoyed face, “For God’s sake, man! I’ve been looking for you! Why did you leave your glasses???”

         “T-Tristan?”

         “Geez, I can’t believe you abandon those paperwork. Let’s go back to work, Arthur! I don’t want to be your chaperone!”  the younger agent demanded as he pushed on his boss’ back. “B-but, Gawain—” he looked back to check but Gawain is long gone with the girl in his arms.

         There’s always next time…

         Right?

_2 nd try…_

After enduring Tristan’s speech about his job, he returned to search for either Bors, Gawain or Percival. He found Bors in the hallway with Daisy holding his hand as they tried to go out to the garden.

         “Bors, wait—”

         “Arthur!!” OH NOW WHAT??

         Harry looked back and saw Gareth, the agent with tan skin and cheerful personality looking at him with sparkle in his eyes. The young man had been on deep undercover in Spain for 4 months, and seems to be very happy to be back. Gareth skipped happily to Harry and the older agent tried to force up a smile. As much as he want to chat with the young agent, he wanted to have some information.

         “I never thought I would see you this early, but then again you’re kinda married to your work—or Eggsy whichever you prefer, really—but I’m happy! I will give you the report this evening, I promise! I got you something too—”

         Harry couldn’t help but listen to the rant of the very energetic agent while still keeping an ear out as he noticed that he couldn’t hear Bors and Daisy anymore.

         “Well, I think that’s about it. I’ll tell you the rest via the report, yeah?”

         Oh, it’s over.

         “Yes. That would be fine, Gareth. Your de-briefing will be tomorrow around 10, yes?” Gareth nodded and skipped away.

         Of course by the time he turn around, Daisy and Bors are nowhere to be found; somewhere in the vast garden of the Mansion. He sigh; retreated to his office and decided to ask Eggsy later rather than chasing blindly.

-x-x-x-

         It was near sunset when Harry walked to the tech department to ask for Merlin’s assistance. On the hallway, Harry saw 4 familiar gentlemen and 1 little girl. Harry walked closer. Eggsy looked his way and grins, “’Arry!”

         Harry smiled and nod at his coworkers  before turning his gaze at Daisy, “Hello Eggsy, Miss Daisy, good to see you again after so long,”

         But what follows was silence.

         “Daisy, what are you doing? What do you say to ‘Arry?”

         “H—”

         “Yes, miss Daisy?”

         “HOWWWYYYYYYY—” the girl suddenly burst into tears. Gawain who was standing close run up to her and pick the girl up, quickly comforting her; leaving the dumbstruck Eggsy and Harry.

         Harry went closer noervously, “umm… D-don’t you remember me?”

         The girl sobbed more and Bors walked closer, reach to his pocket and offer the girl a strawberry candy. Daisy immediately calmed down and munch on his candy, ignoring Harry’s question.

         Alright, so the answer is no. Eggsy looked to his clock and yelped, “Shoot. It’s time! Daisy, say goodbye!” Daisy kissed Gawain on the cheek before going to her brother. Eggsy walked back to Harry with an apologetic look.

         “A-At least let me hug you?” Harry asked. He sounds so pathetic at this point.

         Daisy turn her face away and Eggsy scoff, “you’re so not going to the HQ again.” He looked at Harry and give a slight kiss on the man’s lips, “Sorry, ‘Ar. I’ll make sure she behave next time.” And then he’s off with the tube.

         Gawain, Bors, and Percival pat him on the back simultaniously.

         “I’m sorry, Harry.”

         “I think you need to visit her more.”

         “I can’t believe your luck is that bad.”

         And no paperwork was done for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawain and Bors' name are me and my brother's contribution to the KingsmanKnights!AU  
> While Percival's name is what commonly used in the fandom.
> 
> Gawain: Howard Kincady  
> Bors: Jack Lexington  
> Percival: Alastair Morton


	3. Boys Night Out(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Ector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 days before Valentine

         “Hey, Ector.”

         “What?”

         “Don’t you think Galahad is really busy with Merlin right now?”

         “Yeah, so…?”

         “Why don’t we be good seniors and co-workers and take him out on a drink?” Gareth’s brown hair sways as he sat on his friend’s feet, leaning on the knee and fiddles with his phone. Ector sat on his chair while typing his report on the computer.

         “…”

         “Ectooooor”

         “…”

         “’Ey don’t you dare ignore me!”

         “…”

         “Ectoooor”

         “Gareth stop bothering me. If you want to piss Arthur so bad, then go do it. You know I’ll cover your back anyway.” The older male said with his eyes still on the computer. Gareth grins and stood up, “I will do just that! Thank you darling~” he kissed Ector on the cheek before skipping out from the other’s office.

         Ector stopped and lean back on his chair, “I think we’re in for some trouble.”

-x-x-x-

         Harry is in a good mood, today. Eggsy finally talked to him again in amidst of his business. I mean, Harry is busy but being cooped up in his office and running around the Mansion for the Quartermaster is a different kind of busy.

         Eggsy brought him some coffee and promised him to eat lunch together.

         As he entered the break room, he saw Eggsy sitting together with a very familiar agent.

         Eggsy waved his hand to Harry and the latter had to be careful not to frown, what is that brat wanted from Eggsy now? He walked closer and sat across Eggsy. “Is there something that you need, Gareth?” Gareth grinned and Harry swore he could see a glimpse of mischief in the younger agent’s eyes.

         “Oh no, not much, Arthur! I was just asking if Galahad wanted to go drinking with me and Ector, tonight after work.”

         Oh shit, not again.

         “And I agreed. I never go hang with the younger blokes here so I thought why not.”

         Screw his life.

         Gareth let out and excited cry and Harry couldn’t believe that this is the same Gareth that wiped clean every living being in a terrorist nest just with 2 guns and 2 bow set. That is why don’t judge a book from the cover.

         Gareth then soon left and Eggsy stared at Harry for a moment; before gasping and drop his eyelids in an apologetic manner, “Oh! You have a plan for me too!” Harry smiled bitterly, “It seems that your esper skill only worked for me.”

         Eggsy pursed his lips and whispered, “sorry babe.”

         “It’s fine…”

-x-x-x-

         After the shop closes down, Harry escort Eggsy to the front door where Gareth and Ector are waiting. Ector stood silently beside his car; Gareth cheekily pulled Eggsy over and pushed him in the car.

         Ector put a piece of paper on Harry’s hand, “Our address and number. If you feel like calling Eggsy and pull him away from us. Though…” Ector gave him a normal smile yet his eyes sneer at Harry, “I am sure you want Eggsy to have some other friends other than Lancelot all the time, yeah? We’ll take care of him.”

         Harry stared hard at Ector; holding himself back from hissing at the young agent. Instead his whispered lowly, “Take care of him, if het got sick because of you and Mr. McCaith, you can begin packing for Siberia, Mr. Buchanan.”

         Ector smirked and turn around to the car when Gareth’s voice called, “Tony come on!” which was replied, “Comin’, Lex…”

         From the back of the car, Eggsy waved his hand to his lover.

         Harry waved back and cursed the young spirits of the youth.

         “It’s fine…”

-x-x-x-

         The next day, only Gareth show up for work while Eggsy nor Ector are nowhere in sight. He enters Arthur’s office and put a stack of paper. “From Ector, sire!” the boy grinned. Harry took the paper and look over it, the usual report from his mission in Scotland.

         “Where’s Ector? He should be having his de-briefing if he’s back.” Harry looked up at Gareth who was standing and start to scratch his cheek. “About that…”

-x-x-x-

         Harry shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

         “B-b-b-but! I have something for you!” Gareth clicked on his glasses and shared a picture to Harry’s feed. It’s Eggsy sleeping, hugging a pillow with a messed up bed hair and saliva on either side of his mouth. One must found that grotesque but for Harry, it’s masterpiece.

         Gareth clasp both his hand together, “Please don’t sent Tony to Siberia! PLEASE!”

         “Fine. I’ll take care of him. I’ll pick him up—”

         “No can do!!”

         Harry furrow his brow, “Pardon?” 

          “It’s me and Tony’s fault. We’ll take care of him. Tonight I’ll send him to your house and let him rest more, ok?”

         “Wait, Gareth—”

         “Thanks Arthur, bye!!”

         Harry reached to the door to grasp only Gareth’s dust.

         Sometimes he swore that everybody in Kingman wanted to keep Eggsy away from him.

         That night, Harry received a text from Eggsy that said that he’s fine and an extra of “Do you know that Anthony (Ector) and Alex (Gareth) is an item???”

         No, he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Ector's name are me and my brother's contribution for the KingsmanKnights!AU
> 
> Gareth: Alex McCaith  
> Ector: Anthony-Tony-Buchanan


	4. Blackjack, Starwars, and Irish Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay, Tristan, and Lamorak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 days before Valentine

         Harry woke up rather late today. He had no motivation to go to work since the only thing waiting for him is a mountain-sized paperwork and Merlin that would—in no doubt—would mercilessly scold him for not doing his job properly—and being late.

          As he walk to his office, he passed the entertainment room and heard a very familiar voice.

         “Oh, come on! Go easy on me, mate!”

         “It’s just your luck, Galahad. I did nothing, it just happens that you are the dealer and we got draw.”

         “Shite, mate! We’ve been doing this for hours and I keep losing!”

         Harry enters the room just out of curiosity and found Eggsy along with Kay was playing something that sounds and looked like blackjack. This time Kay shuffled the card and Eggsy mutters something like ‘I’m gunna win this time!’

         Kay looked at Harry and smirked, “Well, good morning, Arthur. Taking your ‘rest’ time to the next level, aren’t you?” the older man rolled his eyes and look at both of them, “Blackjack? Isn’t it a bit too simple, for your tastes, Kay?”

         Kay chuckled and blow a strand of hair from his face before putting down the cards, “I let Galahad go easy on this one. But… It seems that he’s just really out of his game.”

         “Oy! I’m sittin’ right ‘ere, Kay!”

         Kay put down the cards, “Why not you play with him instead, Arthur? I would imagine you go easy on the boy. How about it, Galahad? Would you like to test out your luck against our King?” Eggsy cringed at the idea, “No thanks, bruv. I wouldn’t want my arse to be handed to me on a silver platter.”

         Kay puffed out his cheeks slightly, “Surely you would, Arthur?”

         Harry was tempted but with the amount of work currently stacking themselves on his table, he would have to pass.

         “Maybe another time, Kay, Galahad. I wouldn’t recommend killing our Quartermaster with stress. I should be going. Enjoy your game, gentlemen.” He gave the two a polite smile and quickly turned around, though not quick enough to dismiss a look of worry in Eggsys eyes.

-x-x-x-

         “I think I need a break.”

         “YOU need a break?”

         “Oh shut it. This is your own fault, so why don’t you go and fetch us both, coffee, yes? I need to rearrange your schedule for tomorrow, Harry. Don’t look at me like that.”

         Harry huffs and trots down the hallway near the cafeteria. He was about to enter when he heard Tristan and Eggsy talking.

         “So you’ve watched the newest Star Wars, Tristan?”

         “Ohhhh yesssss! It was really cool! I am definitely buying the DVD once it come out!”

         “Was it that good? Maybe you should lend it to me once you’re done.”

         “Oh I will! I must share the glory of science-fiction to you too, Galahad!”

         “Haha, alright.”

         “Then maybe you should ask Arthur to watch it with you too, that man must be sick and tired of watching spy movies all these years.”

         “Maybe, but I bet he knows Star Wars. I mean, it’s in his time, yeah?”

         “Hmm, maybe. Ask him, anyways. Man could always use another entertainment.”

         “True…”

         And then they walked out from the room, not knowing that their object of speech has been listening the whole time. Harry Froze, what is Star Wars again?? Is it something like Star Trek?? I mean, it got ‘Star’ in it. Must be something about the galaxy!

         His train of thoughts was stopped with a transmission from Merlin, ‘I’m still waiting for my coffee’ and Harry decided to google it later.

-x-x-x-

         “Harry.”

         “Yes?” Harry looked up to see Merlin on the door, “I’m going to get some coffee, I think we can both use a break.” Harry nod in agreement. The sun was about to set, after all. He will finish these paper works once and for all today, so he can just get rid of the debriefing that took place tomorrow with the remaining agent.

         After getting a pot of coffee and decided to go back to the office so they can finish much faster, they both walk back to the office with a light chat.

         “Oh, hey Merlin, Arthur!”

         Both turn their heads and saw Eggsy walking on the opposite side, waving his hand.

         “Oh, Galahad.”

         “Hello, Galahad.”

         The boy swing his arm so they are behind his head and asked, “you guys still working?” Merlin nodded, “yes. Unfortunately, our Arthur had neglected enough duty.” Harry sighs, “no need to be dramatic, Merlin. I am very confident we can finish it today.”

         “Anyway, where are you going, my boy?”

         Eggsy pointed at the door beside them, “I’m invited by Lamorak to drink some ‘Irish Coffee’, whatever that is. I have a feeling it’s not really coffee.”

         Merlin snickered, “It’s coffee, lad. No need to worry.”

         Harry nodded, “It’s coffee, but—”

         “Shush, let the boy try for himself.”

         Three head turn to the side where another agent stood with his hands on his hips, “Can you go one day without spoiling the boy, Merlin? Arthur?” Merlin frowned, “That’s not what I’m doing.” Harry also frowned, “What about you, Lamorak? You’re trying to give him Irish Coffee.” Lamorak just grinned, “Let me assure you that I have no bad intention. The boy seems like a strong drinker like his _mentor_ so I decided to share my favorite with him.”

         Eggsy just stand there, watching the—polite—bicker between the two senior agents.

         “You’re free to join us, of course, Arthur, you too Merlin.”

         “No need to worry about me.” Merlin immediately refused.

         “I see. Too bad. Arthur?”

         “Eh? Well…”

         Harry looked at Eggsy that has a glint of hope in his eyes; and then at Merlin who gave him the evil eye. It is true that he hadn’t spent any time with Eggsy but at times like this his job will always be number one. Mentally apologizing to Eggsy, he looked at Lamorak with a slightly bitter smile, “I would love to, really. Too bad I am very busy. Another time, perhaps?”

         Lamorak nodded, “Certainly. Come in, Eggsy. I’ll heat the coffee.”

         On the way, Harry pat the boy on the shoulder and continue walking.

-x-x-x-

         “If you have something smart to say, it’s a good time to keep it to yourself.” Merlin bit at Harry who frowns and made a great creases on his forehead.

         “I don’t…” Harry tried to bit off the snarl that came out from in between his lips. At times like this, he cursed his agreement to become Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting frustrated


	5. Valentine is Nearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedivere and Gaheris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Days before Valentine

         Valentine is drawing near. Eggsy is not at all busy right now. Roxy was sent to Japan, Gareth was sent to Spain, and Ector was sent to Italy as a punishment but for what, beats him. Harry had also become extra busier, Merlin said that it had something to do with the board directors or to be a simple explanations, the sponsors.

         Eggsy wanders around the HQ for a bit, with no JB around, he got bored easily. He steps inside the greenhouse to see if he can get a cup of tea and a book to read.

         “Goodness, you had me there again, Bedivere.”

         “After the amount of time you put to defeat me, this one is mere luck.”

         “Oh stop selling yourself short! You’re young! You should be taking it!”

         Eggsy peeked and saw Bedivere and Gaheris, two more senior agent that has been around even before Chester King is Arthur. Bedivere with the long blonde hair and Gaheris—the oldest in the current Kingsman ranks—with big body and gentle lines on his face sat together in front of a board of chess.

         Eggsy never really spoke to them, since Bedivere is all strict and work-mode and Gaheris is rarely around. Rather than working in the office, he prefers to stay home and maintain his body all by himself.

         “It seems that we have an audience. Come inside, boy!” Gaheris called as he looked at Eggsy. The older man’s instincts had always been a supreme one. Being a spy for so long probably do that to people. Eggsy nodded and step in, “Sorry to bother you both. I don’t mean it, really.”

         Bedivere nodded, “Good afternoon, Galahad.”

         “Harry’s boy, you are. Good manners! Good day, Galahad!” Gaheris grins as he pull on another seat from the side for Eggsy to sit on.

         “Oh no, I am only watching! I’ll be outta here in a minute.”

         “Make that an hour, Galahad. Come join us!” Gaheris beamed as he pat the chair’s cushion. Eggsy looked at Bedivere; looking for any sign of refusal or acceptance. There are other reason as to why he never spoke to any of them. Bedivere always looked as if he’s troubled by his presence even though Gaheris always showed him an overwhelming warmth.

         Bedivere silently nod, “Sit. The weather is nice. You shouldn’t be wandering around aimlessly.”

         “And what better way is there, other than spending it with your co-workers?” Gaheris smiled gently as he re-arrange the board to restart the game. Eggsy nodded curtly and decided to join them as a sole audience. It’s not like he had anything better to do.

         “So? Have you thought of anything?”

         “Pardon?”

         “It’s almost valentine.”

         Eggsy raised his eyebrow, “Sorry, is there something special in Valentine’s day that we need to do?”

         “Not WE, boy. YOU.” Gaheris pointed at Eggsy. The younger agent was slightly startled and leaned back to the back rest, “Me? Why me??” Bedivere opened up his mouth as he made the next move on the board, “Because it is no longer a secret that you and our King has been… bonding…” Bedivere pushed the words from between his lips.

         The words sent blood to Eggsy’s face. They doesn’t make it THAT obvious, yeah?? I mean, they have no intention to hide it from anyone but at least they tried to not ‘fawn’ in public, or at least not at public.

         Gaheris must have noticed the blush on Eggsy’s face because he pat Eggsy on the shoulder with a comforting manner. He had made another move on the board before smiling, “Look, he was your mentor. I get the feeling of fondness you felt and you both are not really family, despite of him knowing your father. But really, nobody would be shocked if you both started ‘bonding’ as Bedivere just eloquently put.”

         Eggsy can heard Bedivere made a ‘tch’ sound in the background.

         “I was so surprised that he knighted you Galahad rather than Guinevere, after all the attention that he tried to get from you.”

         “G-G-Guinevere??”

         Bedivere cleared his throat before check-mating Gaheris and the older man shrieked, “Galahad, I might act like it but being gay is not something that I frown upon. You are not the first after all.” Eggsy nodded, of course he had heard stories. Gareth and Gawain could be the most loose-mouthed of all of them and they still make a good spy. Good could be quite an understatement.

         “Yes yes, I just thought. Maybe you should bring him presents?? I am sure that he would be delighted.” Gaheris thought while resetting the board yet again. Bedivere spoke up with a frown, “I am not sure. Arthur is not that materialistic. Perhaps… Chocolates? Valentine is about chocolate after all.”

         “Yes! That could also work! Even better if you made it yourself.”

         “But can you even cook? I would not recommend it.”

         Eggsy can only nod in embarrassment while his two seniors discusses about valentine so excitedly.

-x-x-x-

         “Merlin, I can’t seem to find Eggsy anywhere, can you check the security camera for me?”

         “Sure.”

         Harry sat by the window as he awaits back from Merlin. He knew that Eggsy is at the HQ, but he’s nowhere near his usual places. Could it be that he’d gone home out of boredom?

         “I got him. He’s in the greenhouse.”

         “Really? What is he doing in there?” Harry raised an eyebrow as he make his way to the greenhouse, “He’s not alone. He’s wait Gaheris and Bedivere.” Harry furrows his brows, “And with them, nonetheless. What is he doing there?” “Playing a three-way chess maybe? It’s not like we have the board though.”

         Harry turns on the garden and enter, though it seems that his entrance hadn’t been noticed since the 3 seems to be involved in some kind of banter.

         “Perhaps… Chocolates? Valentine is about chocolate after all.”

         “Yes! That could also work! Even better if you made it yourself.”

         Chocolates? Valentine?

         “Ah yes, Valentine is nearing. Could it be that they are discussing it? I suppose it would not be weird since Bedivere is still married. But Gaheris? I heard he had refused to remarry.” Harry stay silent even though Merlin continues his monologue.

         He is tired from all the work he had done in the week, it does not worth it to hear his lover talking about Valentine with other people than him. He huffs before looking at Eggsy’s blushing face. Despite of wanting to go in and interrupted,

         Harry left.

XxxxX

         Eggsy looked up from his two senior as he thought he smelled something like Harry; all he saw was the back of a head that looks awfully similar with Harrys.

         “Harry…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Valentine!


	6. All Along his Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Galahad  
> (Featuring The Knights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!

         The clock strikes 7 as Eggsy run down the stairs, looking pristine as usual. This is an important day after all.

         “Mornin’ mum!”

         “Mornin’ babe. Work today?”

         Eggsy give his mother a quick peck on the cheek and run to the door, taking out his shoes and putting it on in a slightly rushed manner, “Umm, not really. But it’s still an important day.” Michelle cocks her head to the side, “Is it?” Eggsy stood up and straightened his suit; open the door and grins, “It’s Valentine” before yelling his goodbye and left the house.

         Michelle was left speechless on the door before a gentle smile spread on her face, “Valentine, huh...”

“He’s grown, Lee…”

-x-x-x-

         “Anybody see Eggsy?” Harry called out as the agents who gathered looked at the door simultaneously; some shook their head and some raise a shoulder. Roxy put her hands up, “He texted me saying that he will be late. He said he’s going shopping for a while.”

         “For Michelle?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

         Roxy raised her shoulders as an answer, though Gareth giggled like a lovestruck school-girl, “Hehe! I know for who and what he’s shopping!” Ector nodded, “Of course. It is obvious.” Even though he had just come back with some bruises on the side of his mouth, the older of the two let out a small smile.

         Roxy throw Merlin a knowing look while Percival shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. Kay ignores it while Gawain shares a concerned look with Bedivere and Gaheris. Harry cleared his throat and shuffles the paper on his hands, “Then, might as well begin. I’ll debrief him personally later.”

         The agents could see the tiredness in Harrys eyes but decided to ignore it entirely, secretly hoping that the youngest agent is here to comfort the King.

-x-x-x-

         “That will be all. I am expecting you all to rest. Enjoy the day with your love ones. Good day, Lady and Gentlemen.” The Arthur walked out of the meeting room after flashing all of them a polite smile. Even though their leader is out of the room, none of the agents are out just yet.

         “Why are none of you out of here?” Merlin raised an eyebrow as he took a seat and for a moment put away his clipboard—tablet—to eye the agents.

         “To do what? Report? Boohoo” Gareth commented. Ector nodded though say nothing. “Yes, Gareth. Reports. It is your duty and you know that.” Kay added as Gareth pursed his lips and lean back to his chair looking displeased.

         “Though, I must say you both had done a damn fine job on pushing Harry to the edge.” Merlin scratches the back of his neck while Gareth grins, “Have we? That is pretty good to hear!” Ector sighs, “Italy. What a dread. I have to hurt those animals, I must say Harry knows which buttons to push.”

         Gaheris turns to the two agents and smiles, “But what exactly had you done, Gentlemen? To have our King be like that, must be serious crime.” Bedivere sighs at how Gaheris put it, “Must be something involving Galahad, I am sure.”

         Roxy frowns, “I have heard it from Eggsy himself but to think that you’d do that only to irritate Arthur. I can’t believe you have the balls, Gareth.”

         “Lancelot!!” Gareth looked at her with wide eyes, “Goodness! Lady Morton saying the word ‘balls’?! It must be the end of the world!” he laughs before turning at Gawain and Percival, “But before me, there are already people who piss him off, anyway. With or without me, he’ll be pushed around in the end.”

         Gawain opened up his mouth, “Not my fault, that is! Daisy prefers me! How would I know how she would reacted to Arthur’s absence all these time?” Percival put up his hand in defeat, “I had done nothing. I only tell her fairytales and let her play around in my office.”

         Kay looked to the side on to Roxy, “Aren’t you on the fault too? You asked him out RIGHT AFTER he got home. You should have had some decency to let the lovers had their time.” Roxy was at a loss of words, she seemed embarrassed. Gaheris calmed them all down, “Easy there, Kay. Lancelot was only being a good friend. Even though yes, a tad careless there,” he smiled.

         Gareth agreed, “True! It’s not like she planned on pissing Arthur off like me! I mean, in the end… The one who sent the last blow you and Bedivere, right Gaheris?” Bedivere raised a brow, “I have no idea on whatever you’re on about. We are completely unaware. Isn’t that right, Gaheris?” the ash-blonde looked at his elder for support; clearly not wanting to be involved in the banter.

         But instead of denying it, Gaheris only smiled ambiguously, “Now I wondered about that.”

         Bedivere and the other agents slowly backed away while Merlin sighs, “Sly old dog.”

         Their banter stops when they heard footsteps on the hallway, a hasty one at that, “Oh mate, I’m so late might as well surrender to this stupid plan.”

         Ector let out a small chuckle, “Well, here comes our Guinevere.”

         Gawain nodded, “True. I suppose he’s heading for Arthur’s office. Would anyone like to see the blooming romance of our royals? Of course, if our wizard agrees?”

         The answer came simultaneously,

         “Sure.”

         “As long as it’s free.”

         “This is our goal all along!”

         “I might regret it but ok.”

         “Of course!”

         And something along the lines. Merlin nodded and switched on the surveillance camera in Arthur’s office.

-x-x-x-

         “H-Harry!” Eggsy pushed the door open in haste. Hands behind his back as he hold on to the presents that he bought in haste.

         “Eggsy?” The older man turned around and eye Eggsy in worry, “Where have you been? Lancelot said that you have gone to shop. For what, I rather not ask. Shall we undergo our debriefing?” Harry insisted as he sat on his chair, “H-Harry!” Eggsy step forward and reveal what in his hand, “H-Happy Valentine!!”

         “H-Huh?” Harry’s face was shocked and confusion was clearly there.

         “I know that we haven’t spend much time together these 2 weeks with you busy and the knights being so friendly with me. Yesterday in the greenhouse, it was you isn’t it? You left because you misunderstood.”

         “Misunderstood?”

         “Yea! We—Bedivere and Gaheris only really—was talking about how I should pamper you for Valentine’s day. Calling me Guinevere and all that jazz. I suppose you caught us at the wrong time, whatever you see.”

         In his hand was a bar of chocolate and a small bouquet of rose. Simple yet mesmerizing. Harry’s face slowly showed a smile, he had misunderstood and act so abnormally. He took the flower and chocolate before putting them aside.

         “Eh?” Eggsy’s eyes widen but before he could ask anything Harry pull him to a tight embrace as he stood and quickly go over to Eggsy, “Goodness, what should I do with you.” The younger agent wrapped his arm around his King’s back, “Praise and shower me with kisses?”

         Harry chuckled, “I will do just that,” before gently placing his lips on top of Eggsys.

-x-x-x-

         The screen was turned off and Bedivere groans, “Not even me and my wife do that sappy line.”

         Gawain beams, “New love, Bedivere! Let them be!”

         “Merlin! Why did you turn it off?!”

         The wizard simply shrugged, “They will need some privacy.”

         Gareth frowns, “Aww man,..”

         “Humor me, Gareth. Why are you so keen on ‘pissing’ our King off, pray tell?” Gaheris asked looking at the sulky young man.

         Gaheris yawns before leaning onto Ector instead, “Because whatever we do, Eggsy will never ever betray Harry! In the end..”

“He’ll always go back to his King”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first i was thinking of adding smut but i decided to no because Valentine's all about love and fluff!  
> Thanks for reading, guys! I wish you a lovely day from here on!!  
> (Ps. I'll try to finish the next chapter of LRF too after this! Please wait for it!!)

**Author's Note:**

> 13 days before Valentine


End file.
